Milk & Cookies
by KingVSQueen
Summary: This is literally just fluff. Chloe bakes Beca cookies and brings them to her. Cuteness ensues. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just some quick fluff I wrote one slow and boring night at work. Sorry if it's cheesy, it's what I do best with these two = )**

Ding-ding!

The tall blonde entered her apartment just as she heard the timer on the oven chirp. She inhaled deeply and was met with the sensational smell of something freshly baked. Curious, she headed to the kitchen where she found her roommate Chloe pulling a tray out of the oven.

"In a baking mood today?" Aubrey asked her red headed best friend as she peered over the breakfast counter.

"Yup, Just baking some cookies for Beca. She's been working on her mixes furiously and since she loves sweets, I thought it would be nice to bring her a snack." Chloe explained as she set the baking sheet on top of the stove and turned off the oven. Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she examined the cookies, and then her friend.

"Those are your special Heath bar cookies." She stated as Chloe began removing them individually and setting them on a cooling rack.

"Mmhm." Chloe responded nonchalantly.

"...you only bake those for your crushes and your boyfriends...oh my god, you like Beca!" Aubrey said as she came to the realization. Suddenly it all made sense. Chloe had been reaching out to the freshman ever since her first encounter with her at the activities fair. And then there was the shower encounter which Aubrey still didn't have the whole story on but never really asked for details. Chloe and Beca had been hanging out a lot and Chloe was always the first to stick up for Beca when she thought Aubrey was being harsh on her with Bella related issues.

Chloe didn't reply initially, she just shrugged her shoulders before letting out a sigh. "Am I insane?" Chloe asked the blonde as she wiped her hands on a dish towel and threw it down on the counter. "There's no way she could ever like me back. She's so out of my league." The redhead said, shaking her head with doubt.

"Out of your league!?" Aubrey shrieked. "You're Chloe freakin Beale. Guys have fist fought over you in the quad, if anyone's out of someone's league here, it's you. She'd be crazy not to like you. Does she even swing that way?"

Aubrey knew Chloe was bisexual since their freshman year when they dormed together. Obviously it was never an issue, she loved how open Chloe was about her sexuality and treated all her partners the same.

"She's casually mentioned she's dated girls before but getting information out of that one takes a lot of time. And patience. I never inquired about it even though I was as excited as a kid on Christmas when she mentioned it a couple weeks ago." Chloe explained.

"Well, all I can say is good luck. That girl is more closed off than the White House under a terrorist threat." Aubrey replied.

"I know. Usually I'm so upfront with everything but I can't even imagine asking her out. I don't want to scare her off Bree, and I don't think my subtle hints have been working." Chloe confessed as she sifted through the cupboards for a Tupperware container.

"Please. You could throw yourself at that girl, naked, and she still wouldn't get it. Subtly isn't your specialty and picking up on anything romantic isn't hers. Have you seen how she reacts when Jesse flirts with her?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I know, maybe she's not interested in him?" Chloe defended, per usual.

"Or maybe she's just dense." Aubrey clarified, receiving an eye roll from the ginger. Chloe put a piece of wax paper in the container and began to fill it with cookies.

"I'm about to find out." She stated simply as she snapped the lid on the container. She straightened her outfit and fluffed her hair quickly before asking her best friend how she looked.

"Flawless, of course. And I'm telling you right now, she's an idiot if she turns you down." Aubrey replied.

Chloe just chuckled. "We'll see." She said as she grabbed the cookies and her keys and headed out the door; destination Baker Hall, the residence of said brooding freshman DJ.

The redhead pounded furiously on the door and after receiving no response, whipped out her cell phone to send a quick text.

Chloe: let me in? I come bearing gifts = )

A minute later the door opened revealing a short DJ in her usual attire of skinny jeans, a tank-top/flannel combo, and dark makeup. Chloe bit her lip trying to contain herself. 'It is so not fair for her to be that hot' she thought to herself.

"Hey Chlo." The brunette said with a warm smile. "I had my headphones on, I hope you haven't been out here too long?"

"Oh, no. I figured you were lost in the music, hence why I sent you that text." Chloe explained as she fidgeted. Suddenly she was nervous and Chloe Beale does not do nervous well.

"Um, do you want to come in?" Beca asked, motioning behind her to the room. The brunette stepped back and began picking up various articles of clothing as Chloe followed her in and closed the door.

"Sorry, my room's a mess. It's actually always a mess..." The DJ confessed with a laugh as she placed the pile of clothes in a hamper.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Chloe teased as the brunette responded with a look feigning hurt. She laughed at the dramatics and took a seat on Beca's bed as the younger girl took her usual seat at her desk.

"So what's up? I know you didn't come over to stroke my ego." Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh! Right. These are for you." Chloe said, handing over the container to Beca.

The DJ gave Chloe an amused look and opened the Tupperware container.

"You baked me cookies? Dude, that is...very nice. Thank you." Beca said sincerely as she took one out and looked at it.

"They're Heath bar cookies. Kind of my specialty. You know I love to bake, and I know you have a huge sweet tooth, especially when you're mixing sooo...I just whipped them up. It's nothing, really.." Chloe explained as she focused on wringing her hands and not so much on the sky look the brunette was giving her.

"You told me sometimes you bake when you're nervous, Chlo. Anything you wanna talk about?" Beca asked as she took a bite of the senior's special cookies. She let out an appreciative moan and Chloe giggled in response.

"I'm a little stressed about graduating, but it's nothing. I promise." Chloe assured her. The brunette just nodded as a comfortable silence took over the room.

"You know what would go good with these cookies?" Beca asked the redhead who was now settled against the back of her bed.

"Are you critiquing my recipe, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked in a playful tone.

"Not at ALL." Beca said as she shook her head. "I was just going to say milk would go good with these."

"Oh shoot...I didn't bring any. I'm sorry, Becs." Chloe told her.

"Not a problem, I've got some." The brunette said, finishing the cookie in hand and striding over to her mini fridge. She pulled out a small carton and turned to face the redhead. "You want some? You're gonna need it because you gotta help me eat these cookies. I can't afford all these calories, Aubrey's cardio will really be a bitch tomorrow." Chloe giggled again, Beca was too adorable, always.

"I'd love some, thanks."

Beca put on some of her latest finished mixes and the pair got comfortable on the bed as they enjoyed the cookies and each other's company. They talked about graduation and Chloe's future plans as well as Beca's idea of sticking around and getting more of the college experience, an idea that Chloe encouraged whole heartedly.

The petite brunette got up abruptly and Chloe gave her a confused look.

"Come on Beale, I am in need of a walk after our serious cookie party that just went down." Beca said as she patted her stomach before extending her hand to the redhead.

"Hmm, that sounded like a demand and not so much of an invitation. I don't know, I think I'm busy." Chloe said teasingly after Beca pulled her up.

"Okay, well then. Just to be correct..." Beca said before clearing her throat. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you take a walk with me?"

Chloe let out a laugh at how adorable Beca had asked her. "I guess I could take a walk with you, dork."

Chloe replied with a blush and a playful shove to Beca's shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, play nice,

Beale. I am." The brunette warned as she picked up a hoodie and opened the door, letting Chloe lead.

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked as the two made their way across the campus.

"I'm taking you to my favorite spot, ever." Beca said simply. The pair cut through the quad and ended up at the radio station.

"Do you trust me?" Beca asked as she turned to Chloe.

"Yes. Of course." Chloe responded, maybe a little too quickly which she winced at. Beca just flashed her trademark smirk and took her hand, leading her through a door behind the radio station and up a back stairway. Beca led them out another door and Chloe realized they were again outside.

"Oh my God, Beca, are we on the roof?!" Chloe asked.

"Yup." Beca responded cooly, popping the 'p'. "This is my favorite spot. You can see like all of campus up here."

"I can see us getting expelled." Chloe dead panned. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Please. It's not like they locked the doors or put signs up that say we're not allowed up here. It's just merely implied." Beca told her with a wry smile and a wink.

"You are SUCH a bad ass." Chloe teased.

"It comes naturally. And you love it." Beca told her matter of factly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her chest, cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. Beca must've noticed because before the redhead knew it, the DJ's favorite black hoodie was being placed around her. She appreciated the warmth and couldn't help but blush at how chivalrous Beca was.

"Thank you." She said softly

"You're welcome." The brunette said, tensing at the level of closeness between the two. Chloe turned and faced her.

"So I lied, before. When I said I was nervous about graduation. That's not why I was nervous and baking." Chloe confessed. Beca just raised an eyebrow, prompting the redhead to continue her rant.

"I came over to tell you that I really like you Beca. Like, really, really, really like you." Chloe said. Beca's eyes widened but remained focused on Chloe's.

"I know it's stupid...you probably don't like me back but it's been driving me insane. I had to tell you. I hope we can still be friends."

"No. No way. I don't want to be friends with you." Beca said.

Chloe opened her mouth in shock when suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips on top of hers. Beca was kissing her! As soon as she realized what was occurring, she promptly returned the kiss without hesitance, connecting her arms around Beca's neck and Beca placing her arms around Chloe's waist.

The two parted when air became an issue, resting their foreheads on each other and panting.

"I don't want to be just friends with you, Chlo. I want you to be my girl." Beca said. Chloe smiled widely at this and nodded furiously.

"I want that too." She said simply as she leaned in and kissed Beca, this time with more passion. Chloe couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt Beca's tongue brushing her lips, begging for entrance which was granted immediately.

"God, the way you kiss should be illegal." Chloe breathed out. Beca just grinned as she held Chloe close and took in their surroundings. It couldn't be anymore cliche, and Beca was never a fan of the cliche, but kissing Chloe on a rooftop at night was the most perfect moment of her life thus far.

"I've liked you for a while now, Red. To be honest, I wasn't going to bring it up because I didn't want to scare you off...and because talking about my feelings is pretty difficult for me." Beca confessed.

"You mean to tell me that the bad ass DJ, Beca Mitchell, has had a crush on me and I didn't even know it!?" Chloe gasped with false amazement. "I'm a lucky girl."

Beca shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm the lucky one. I've got a girl who bakes!" She exclaimed with a fist pump earning an animated giggle from the redhead.

"Those cookies are nothing. Wait until you try my seven layer bars." Chloe told Beca matter of factly.

"Mmm, God, I love you Chloe Beale." The DJ said as she pulled the older girl in for another kiss.

"And I love you." Chloe mumbled before connecting her lips with her Alt-girl.


End file.
